


One drunken evening

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	

Sherlock and John were reclining in their chairs, each nursing a glass of wine. Sherlock couldn't remember what number this was. 4? 5? It didn't matter. He was beyond caring. 

“John...” Sherlock slurred, a bit shocked by how impaired his speech was at the moment. 

“John I have to tell you something.” He said, taking another sip from his glass. 

“Ok? And?” John pointed his fingers like a gun. “Shoot.” He giggled into his glass. 

“I...I was bullied as a kid. There, I said it.” Sherlock scowled at a random spot on the carpet. “I feel like I should have told you a long time ago, but it never came up. So there. Now it's your turn.” 

“My turn?” John was still trying to wrap his mind around what Sherlock was telling him. 

“I told you something about my childhood. Now you have to tell me something.” The detective waved his hand like it was an obvious evolution of events.

“Oh. Of course. Well, let’s see, my childhood was interesting. My father preferred the hard handed approach. Probably why I got along so well in the army.” 

Sherlock turned a worried face towards John. “Hard handed?” He paused and his fingers squished against his own face. “I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you. My parents didn't do much for my affairs, but they were at least decent parents.” 

“My Father was fine. People always got worried when I would show up with the random bruise but it was no big deal.” John drained the last bit of his glass. 

“I'm sorry John...would you like me to...I don't know...hug you?” 

“No. I am not really the hugging type. I'm sorry for your upbringing. I'm sure it wasn't the best to be so different from the other kids. If I had met you sooner, I would have stood up for you. Imagine if we had gone to the same school. Not that I could have ever gotten into the posh boarding school you went to, of course.” 

John filled up how glass again, and topped off Sherlock’s in the process. 

“I wish I could have met you sooner too. My life would have been much different. For the better.” Sherlock took another sip of his wine. 

“It appears we have finished the bottle.” John commented, holding the empty container. 

“We should tuck in. You can't sleep in the chair overnight. Your shoulder will bother you tomorrow if you do.”

“Right. You're right. Of course you are.” John agreed as he slowly stood up, reaching a hand out to help Sherlock. 

Sherlock took his hand, and the drunken effort of both of them to stand upright, ended them both stumbling into each other’s arms. 

“Right. Well, to bed. Just tuck in with me, John. You’ll stumble on those stairs in your state.” 

“Mmm you're right.” 

Together they supported each other to Sherlock’s room, and flopped into bed without even bothering to pull back the covers.


End file.
